Oh My God! It's Haley Williams!
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: This is Haley Williams/Ashley Davis fem slash don't like it? Well thats to bad. Its co-written by MaxximumRide666. no flamers. Ashley Davis is asked to go back to King High and teach an Alternative music class, but who are her other co-workers?
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people?! ****This is the beginning of a new story featuring an awesome pairing that has like no stories at all for it. The Haley Williams/Ashley Davis Pairing! This story is a co-written with me and my Best mate MaxximumRide666(btw: check her out if you have the time) But for now sit back, and enjoy the awesomeness!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley's p.o.v.

I cannot believe it! I graduated form this godforsaken place, and they actually asked me to come back!

I mean what the hell? The teachers had a freaking party when I left!

I can still remember that stupid phone call too. _"Yes Ms. Davis, we would like it if you would come back and teach an Alternative music class with a few other people…."_

At least they're paying me for it. Now I am once again walking down these wretched halls to the office I know so well, so I can meet my boss and co-workers Yay…..

"Ah Ashley, glad you could make it!" he said hmm I didn't know we got a new Principal.

"Oh you probably don't remember me I was the vice-principal…Principal Montgomery, nice to meet you." he said shaking my hand.

"Likewise, so where are the others who got conned into working here?" I asked looking around.

"Oh uh Ashley meet the members of Paramore, Haley Williams, Josh Farro, Zac Farro, and Jeremy Davis!" he said.

Oh my god, I stopped paying attention after he said Haley Williams. She's wearing black skinny jeans, with a riot t-shirt on, and black and red checkered converse.

She's sooooo HOT!

He walked us all down to the new music wing. "All of the classrooms are interconnected." he told us.

Then he gave us all keys, and said "Well I'll leave you all to get to know each other.

After he left, Zac and Jeremy said Hey; but Haley and Josh came up to me. Josh kissed my hand and said

"Where have you been all my life?" Then Haley went and pushed him over.

"Pathetic. We have to work with each other Josh. Jeez" she said.

Then she turned towards me, she shook my hand and said "Don't worry about him, he won't try anything during class. After class is when you should have an escape plan." she said laughing a little.

"So speaking of after class plans, are you doing anything?" Haley asked

"Um actually I have to pick up a few things for Spencer." I told her. "Oh" she said a little dejectedly. "Your boyfriend?"

"No, no Spencer's a girl, we share an apartment with my sister Kyla." "Oh, so she's your girlfriend then?" Haley asked

"Uh no, we used to date when we went here but, we're just friends now. Hey maybe we can all hang out? We could go to Ego?" I offered.

"Yeah that'd be awesome. Uh well talk details after class then?" Haley asked me noticing the students starting to come in.

"Yep, have fun with you students." I said walking off to my class room.

**A/n: I know it's short but it's the only the 1st chapter.**


	2. Lectures, Lectures, & Annoying Bandmates

Hayley's POV

Class had been stressful, what with getting asked a million and one questions about the band and been gawped at by a bunch of teenagers, who were actually not that much younger than me… it was kinda weirding me out.

But the guys' deciding not to help at all was the last straw!

When the bell finally rung, I had never been more grateful to be called to the Principal's office!

I managed to drag the guys with me, all whining and moaning that they were hungry and wanted to go already.

"Listen, this will only take a minute, alright? If you keep quiet and look pretty, like you did in class today, thanks for that by the way!" I snapped, glaring at each of them in turn. "Then we can be outta here in less than five minutes and go get something to eat! Now come on!"

I stalked off down the practically empty corridor, knowing the guys would follow, because I have the car keys.

"Ah, Ms. Williams! Gentlemen, come in, come in, you are right on time!"

Principal Montgomery smiled cheerily as we all filed into his office.

"Have a seat, please."

"Thanks." I muttered, dropping myself in one of the empty chairs, the others did the same.

"Well." He ran his gaze over us as if to see if we were all in one piece.

"I guess I should-" he began, but there was a knock on the door, so he stopped mid-sentence and call for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and the brunette girl from earlier walked in, looking slightly flushed, like she'd run here.

"Umm sorry I'm late." The Principal only nodded and gestured to the empty seat next to me.

"Thanks." She sat quickly, ignoring the mock tutting and head shaking from the guys.

I smiled at her when she looked my way, but she only blushed and stared up at the Principal who had started talking again.

"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Davis. Now that everyone is here…" he rambled on for a good while about… well I wasn't sure exactly, since I stopped listening the moment Ashley walked in and sat next to me.

We'd only spoken briefly, right before lessons started, but I already knew a bit about her, and I already knew I liked her.

She was pretty hot, quite tall and tan… totally my type!

And the best part? She's into girls and single!

How awesome is that?

For me anyway, the guys, especially Josh, were kinda disappointed… but what do I care?! I thought.

By the way she keeps sneaking glances at me out of the corner of her eye and, blushes whenever I catch her.

Maybe I have a chance.

Maybe she likes me too.

---------------------

"Oh thank god!" I muttered, shutting the door to the Principal's office behind me.

"I thought we'd never get outta there!"

He had talked for what seemed like days, really it had only been half and hour, but seriously, what was there to talk about for that long?

Nothing that's the answer!

"You and me both!" Ashley smiled at me,

running her fingers through her hair as we started off down the corridor towards the main entrance.

The guys were walking ahead of us, talking and laughing loudly, so I got to talk to Ashley alone.

"So, umm, is he always that boring and long winded? Or does he really like us?" She laughed but nodded.

"Yep, by the sound of him, I'd say he's pretty much always like that!"

"Oh, and here I was thinking we we're special!" I grinned at her, but she suddenly looked serious.

"You are." I stopped walking and stared at her, frowning slightly.

"Ashley, you-" But I never got any farther, because the guys chose that moment to be impatient again and come annoy me.

"Hey, would you two hurry up, we're starving over here!" I managed to tear my eyes away from Ashley long enough to throw a dirt look Josh's way.

"Here, just take the keys and go, if you are all so damn hungry!" I dug in my jeans pocket and threw the keys to our van at them.

Josh caught them and disappeared out the door, his brother hot on his heels.

"Aren't you coming, Hales?" Jeremy was still standing there.

He looked from me to Ashley and back again. His eyes widened then and he nodded, understanding.

"I'll make they save you something." With that he flashed me an encouraging smile and disappeared sfter the other guys.

Then it was just the two of us.

I looked back at her now.

She was watching me carefully, a guarded look on her face.

Maybe she was wishing it wasn't just us, but I wanted to talk to her without any interruptions……

-------------------------------------------


	3. Broody

Ashley's p.o.v.

_Ugh, every time we start to talk we get interrupted!_

"So um Ego tonight?" she said with a shy tone in her voice

_Oh crap I almost forgot, and I should probably tell Spence she wanted to watch a movie or something._

"Yeah, sounds great. Here I'll give you my number, and you can call me when you're on your way." I said

"Awesome, say 7 ish?" she asked with a smile

_This is going to be a great night., Just the thought of being with her makes me smile_

Hayley's p.o.v.

_She's so beautiful when she smiles. Her nose crinkles at the top, its so adorable. She's so amazing, I really wanna kiss her right now..._

No one's p.o.v

Before she knew what she was doing, She leaned in and slowly kissed her gently on the lips

and Ashley kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her. While Hayley placed her hands on Ashley's hips and pressed her against wall..

And that's how Jeremy found them, Making out against the wall like they were in high school again.

He cleared his throat to get their attention

"Yes?" Hayley responded while Ashley laid her head on her chest

"uh well you didn't come outside and well its been almost 30 minutes, the guys wanted me to make sure you were okay..." He said

"awwh you were worried." Hayley said with a smile

"well we're okay, Thanks JerBear"

She turned to face Ashley again

"so I'll come and pick you up later right?"

"Right." Ashley said and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek

"I'll see you later, Bye Jeremy" She said as she walked away

Jeremy's P.o.v

They're soooo cute together!

"Can you stop starring at her ass long enough to tell me the details please?"

I wasn't being rude, I just simply didnt want to explain a large puddle of drool on the floor to the janitor.

"Well we were talking about tonight and I leaned in and we just started kissing, I couldn't help myself" She said with a smile.

________

Back at Ashley's apartment..

No ones pov

Ashley walked in to her apartment in a daze, her lips still tingling from Hayley.

"What's that look for?" Spencer asked

"Huh? Oh uh nothing just had a very good day." She replied with a smile

"Right.. So are we having a movie night?"

"Actually I'm going to ego with Hayley and the rest of them..is that cool"

she put on a fake smile and said"sure it's fine go have fun"

"Oh come on Spence, i'm sorry. You should come too"

"Don't let me ruin your fun Ashley, just go ahead"

"Spence stop it we hang out every night and i want to be with my new friends and you get all broody, i invited you to come. What else would you like me to do?"

"Nothing, whatever its fine!" and with that she storms out of the room.

Sorry its so short i just wanted to get something out there.


	4. ITS SEXY TIME

Okay I got the okay and now for the real 4th chapter

**No ones p.o.v.**

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled. _I've been trying to get her to come out for 30 minutes now and I still had to get ready God what a drama queen_ Ashley thought

"Spencer come on, I tried inviting you its good to hang out with other people ya know"

"Just go Ash, we can talk about it later right now I am no where near in the mood for this" Spencer snapped

"Fine, but don't act like i never ,asked or tried to include you, you're just being difficult" Ashley said as she walked away

Ashley went back to her room to get ready for the night

**Band Loft  
**

Does this look okay? she asked Jeremy

Who looked her over and with a smirk says "It says to me that you will be getting laid tonight" he laughed with a smile and wink and said

"Yeah Hayles you look amazing"

She stood looking herself over in the mirror looking amazing in tight practically painted on skinny jeans and a black and white plaid blouse. She smiled at Jeremy and gave him a hug and jumping up as the door buzzed

Josh yelled "Oh Hayleyyyyyyyyyy! Your Lovers here!" she walked by him smacking him in the back of the head as she opened the door.

She gasped as she to a look at the beautiful girl in front of her

Dressed in classic Ashley fashion revealing with out a hint of subtlety yet still looking heart stoppingly beautiful

"Whoa" Hayley breathed out Ashley giggled at her and said

"My eyes are up here I'm glad you like it though"

Hayley whose eyes were firmly trained on Ashley's long tanned legs; shot up to look at her eyes which were sparkling in amusement. Hayley was sure her face beared a strong resemblance to a tomato right about now.

"You..You Look absolutely beautiful" Hayley said taking a step toward Ashley

She then cups the side of Ashley's face and kisses her slowly walking backward in to the loft toward the couch...

And that's how Josh found them 5 minutes later Ashley in Hayley's lap on the couch making out slowly like they had all the time in the world until Josh went and closed the still open apartment door making Ashley almost fall out of her lap.

"Jeez do you to ever come up for air? We gotta get going"

"And you couldn't just tell me that like a normal person?" Hayley asked

"Nah not normal can't do it, so get off thy ass and lets go"

"Fine fine Mr. Bossy" Hayley said getting up as Ashley straightens her skirt

"Ready to go babe?" She asks

"Sure, let me just grab my purse" Ashley said

"See you guys at Ego"

...

**At Ego**

**Hayley's p.o.v.**

_I think I might have discovered heaven, which consist of Ashley Davis Grinding her firm ass into me. I think she must've paid off the dj to only __play these types of songs because everyone is sweating grinding and dry humping like there's no tomorrow_

_She whips around suddenly and is pre_ssed as tight as she can be against me and puts her leg on my hip i'm almost positive my heart is trying to hammer through my ribcage

"You enjoy the dance?" she asks run a finger down the side of my tight shirt

I gulp and nod not trusting my voice at the moment

"You're a great kisser you know it makes me wonder what else your good at.." she says seductively she ran her finger down through the valley of my breasts and down my well formed abs and started playing with my belt buckle

I was stammering trying to come back with something studly and awesome to say but i was to horny to be honest

"So you uh wanna get outta here?" she asked lifting an eyebrow

"Yeah yeah uh your place or mine?"

"How about yours? your loft is amazing" she said smiling

"Well" I say taking her hand "Lets go Ms. Davis, I have some terribly naughty things to show you" I said with a wink and we went to her car

...

**No ones p.o.v.**

The ride was short and slightly tense well at least for Hayley it was Ashley's hand kept rubbing up and down her thigh and If Hayley was driving they would've crashed

When they got to the loft they went back to Hayley's room took of their shoes and coats and immediately starting kissing passionately as soon as the door clicked locked in place.

Ashley unbuttoned Hayley's shirt and she shrugged off her shirt and pulled off Ashley's

they tumbled onto the bed and were making out heavily Ashley sat up and took off her bra and skirt and straddled Hayley's waist

Hayley was mesmerized by the other girls body Ashley leaned down to take off her bra and started kissing her neck.

She moaned and thought _this will most likely be the best sex I've ever had..._

_**Welp did ya like it? it a long time of editing and crap and need to stop taking so many brakes from writing but as you've figured out I'm lazy and impatient and a bad writer. enjoy or don't enjoy which ever Review your thoughts**_

_**-Liv  
**_


End file.
